Round and 'Round and Up and Down
by KatelynGibbs
Summary: A mysterious string of events in Whitechapel lead to an interesting new development that threatens both Sebastian and Ciel. Follows the Manga-verse. Bad summary, but I swear the story's better.


**A/N: **So, this is my first solo Kuroshitsuji story, and those of you who have read Rantings Of The Mary Sues know what I mean about that. (P.S., if you haven't already read it, I would recommend it, and that's not just a shameless plug. It is literally my most popular story, and that's saying something.) Anyway, for those of you who _have_ read Rantings Of The Mary Sues, you may expect humour in this new story. Don't. Well, do, but don't expect the same kind of humour. While Pyro and I tend to act a bit high around each other, when we write alone, our stories are considerably more twisted. There will still be moments of humour, but they are likely to be dark, and not more than moments in the story.

That said, it's _really_ fun to write sociopaths! I should do it more often, because I had a blast, and I think Persia may be my most disturbing character yet.

Hopefully this will be an enjoyable story, and it will mark the beginning of a new fandom for my writing. Remember, I love reviews, whether they're fans or flames. If you have a complaint, tell me as explicitly as you like, if you love it, tell me why. If you have ideas, tell me about them. I love to hear it all. Point is, I want every review I can get, whether it's nice or not. It reminds me that there's actually people on the other side of the computer screen!

A few points to be made; Persia is a sociopath, a psychopath, a slut, and only barely classified as human anymore. I like including statements that are open to interpretation, which means that you can take _any_ meaning you want from some of the things you read in this chapter. Tell me about some of your guesses in reviews, and I'll post the best ones at the beginning of the next chapter. Also, I will actually reply to any reviews, I get, even if just to say thank you, so if you have any questions or comments or corrections (I love corrections, they help me cover up the fact that I'm a total ditz all the time, usually Pyro does that, but she's not here to help me with this one.) and I promise to answer and acknowledge them. Hope you like this!

* * *

><p>"Whitechapel again?" Demanded Ciel, annoyed, as he sat down to his breakfast. "And what is it this time?"<p>

Sebastian set the silver tray carrying the morning's mail down on the table beside Ciel's plate. "If the tales are correct, there seems to be some sort of blood-drinker roaming the streets of Whitechapel and posing as a whore to find victims." He answered calmly.

Ciel shook his head. "Well it would certainly find a well-stocked hunting ground." He muttered dryly. "And the Yard has found nothing?"

"No one would ever go to the Yard and willingly admit they had been to Whitechapel." Pointed out Sebastian. "It would ruin their reputations."

"And yet the rumors abound. I assume the women are complaining for lack of business." Sighed Ciel. "Alright, I want you to go by tonight posing as a client."

"Will you not be coming with me?" Asked Sebastian, curiously. Ciel was usually so insistent upon controlling Sebastian's every move, so his absence would be interesting.

"As much as I hate to allow you to wander freely," Began Ciel, glaring at Sebastian and knowing exactly what the demon was thinking. "I would not fit in there, and so we would discover nothing. Your only task is to go undercover and find out what is really happening down there. You are not to do anything about it, and you'll come straight back afterwards and tell me everything you learn."

Sebastian bowed, a slight smirk on his lips. "Absolutely young master."

* * *

><p>Whitechapel was alive and busy, even in the dead of night with the threat of a blood-drinker on the loose, and Sebastian made his way down the street carefully, all of his senses alert for a sign of his quarry. He was finding nothing along his path, and he ignored the calls from women on the street once he was sure they were purely human. It was unlikely that a normal human woman would be mistaken for a blood-drinker. After almost a half hour of walking, he reached a darker street which was clearly home to lurkers and lower class service women, and it was only then that he felt some presence. He tilted his head slightly and considered the sensation of power that lingered in the air, and he followed the scent a short distance. It suddenly grew stronger and he paused, for once a little uncertain. There was something familiar about it...<p>

He stiffened as he felt small hands on his shoulders, and hot breath ghosted over his neck as a tongue flicked out over his skin gently. "Hello brother." Murmured a sultry voice, low and rough.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian frowned slightly. He was a demon, he _had_ no sisters! And what kind of behavior was it for a girl to go around licking her brother, even in Whitechapel?

He turned around quickly, to catch the woman, but when he looked, she was gone and her voice sounded from somewhere up and to the right of him. "Don't play with me, Brother darling, you've known of me a long while now." Spoke the voice, laughter sparkling in her tone. She seemed to be moving around, circling him like a tiger stalking its prey, because her voice was coming from all different directions. "Don't tell me you haven't sensed my presence? Perhaps you are not as powerful as they tell me, Brother. No wonder it took so much work to draw you here. Your contract with the child has altered you. I can smell it." Her voice was right by his ear now, and he whirled around again, but he could still see no one. He felt lips press to the back of his neck and that tongue lick a thick line along his skin again quickly. "I can taste it."

"Who are you?" Demanded Sebastian, refusing to respond to her words. He didn't turn around this time, knowing it would be pointless. "Why should you want to attract my attention?"

"Perhaps I wished for a little family reunion." Suggested the voice, and he could practically hear the teasing pout in her voice.

"I have no family." Retorted Sebastian. "So I demand that you give me a true answer." He heard a bright laugh and turned quickly, his arm flying out to catch the arm of the woman before she could move away. He found himself face to face with a teenage girl who had red-gold eyes, pale skin, and rich, copper-coloured curls that tumbled around her face in a girlish manner. "I'll ask you only once more." He warned coldly, holding tightly to her arm. "Who are you?"

She licked her smiling lips, swiping her tongue over extended canines and tilting her head innocently before casting him a small pout. "Why Brother dear, don't you recognize me? I know it's been a while, but have I really changed so much?" She leaned in closer, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Or has the Phantomhive child really drained you so much?"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as a thought occurred to him. "Persia?" He guessed, suspiciously. She giggled happily and nodded, pulling away from him suddenly and reappearing perched on the rooftop to his left, leaning her chin in her hands as her elbows pressed into her lap and watching him amusedly. He frowned. "You're not a demon. How are you still alive?"

"Come now, Brother, darling, you know I always had a leg up on you where magick was concerned." She chided gently, grinning at him. "I'm immortal too, unless I don't want to be. Did you miss me, Brother? I've been away, and you ran off with a boy, so it took me a while to track you down. He looks yummy, by the way, will you share the precious?"

"His soul is mine." Declared Sebastian darkly, and Persia sighed regretfully.

"You never _were_ good at sharing your toys." She recalled fondly. "Well, aren't you going to at least ask after my health Brother? Dear me, where have your manners gone? You've treated me frightfully badly since you've arrived, and in my own home no less."

"What are you doing here, Persia?" asked Sebastian firmly. His memories of his 'sister' were coming back now, and he knew that she needed a firm hand to keep her on track or she flitted about her thoughts to rather dangerous consequences. "And why have you been posing as a whore? Why drink their blood? Or is that just a rumor?"

Persia looked a bit annoyed and she huffed, her breath blowing a stray curl away from her face. "Right to business, as always, huh Brother? You're no fun, and you're certainly not very interesting now. I miss your old habits, I don't like how you act when you're chained like a dog."

"Answers first, Persia, then fun." He instructed.

She perked up a little. "Fine. I only drank a little, just to get them to start spreading stories so that I could get your little collar to send you after me. I wanted to see my brother again after almost a thousand years. Is that so bad?" He gave her a look that clearly stated he wasn't buying her story and she frowned. "Alright, alright, fine! I may have played a little too hard with one of my toys, and now he's very unhappy with me. He stole my necklace, Sebastian! I just want it back."

He rolled his eyes at her pout and held out a hand to her, chuckling amusedly when she slid back to the ground and slipped her small hand into his bigger one, her blood red nails lingering next to his black ones. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, ignoring her soft giggle. "I will retrieve your necklace, Little Sister." He promised her. "And then we shall have a little chat about you being such a spoilt little brat yet again." He glanced at her darkly, a threat in his eyes, and she shrank a little at his tone, her smile fading for the first time. "I am not pleased to be interrupted for such a trivial event."

"It's not trivial." She muttered petulantly. "It's my necklace, Brother, you know that's important."

"I was speaking of your 'toy' little witch." Retorted Sebastian. "You oughtn't to have broken him. You know better. Now, we must go. I have business to attend to, and now I shall have the added inconvenience of having to look after you. Come."

* * *

><p>Ciel looked up from his book as Sebastian stepped back into the room. "You're back early." He observed dryly. "I take it you've found our problem?"<p>

Sebastian dipped his head. "I have indeed, young master." He replied. "I hope you will forgive me for transgressing your order, but in this case, I had to take action. It seems that, in this case, our 'blood-drinker' was, in reality, merely an infantile attempt to get my attention. Present yourself to Earl Phantomhive, little witch." He ordered, glancing over his shoulder.

Persia tripped lightly forward, curtsying to Ciel as she grinned widely, her eyes sparkling wickedly. "It is most exciting to meet you, Mister Earl Phantomhive." She chirped happily, ignoring Sebastian as his eyes narrowed at her. "Please forgive me, but I simply missed Brother so _very_ much, and he _is_ chained so _very_ close to my lord's side these days."

"Brother?" Demanded Ciel sharply, his eyes darting over to Sebastian in anger. "Just what does she mean by that, Sebastian?"

The demon sighed, resignedly, gritting his teeth together a little. "Persia was a little witch girl I met about a thousand years ago, young master." He explained, annoyed to have to do so. "I was...new to this dimension at the time, and...she was about to be sacrificed as a virgin on the altar to a god. Except she wasn't a virgin, because the spoilt little girl was practicing dark magick. She was easily corruptible, and I...amused myself with her for some time before moving on. I imagined she would be dead by now, but she found an external life force and so she has remained the same age over the last one thousand years."

Ciel stared at him for a moment before turning back to Persia who was watching them both with an innocent and puppy-eyed expression. "How much is she like you, Sebastian?" He asked distastefully.

"If I were to guess?" Sebastian considered for a moment. "Considerably. But she has no loyalties, young master, so she is considerably more dangerous."

The boy nodded, returning his attention to his book. "Very well then. Destroy her." Persia made a small sound of shock, and Sebastian paused uncertainly. Ciel smirked up at them. "Don't tell me the demon has feelings for a little witch girl." He joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Agreed Sebastian, causing Persia to turn to him with a pleading look. "But I should tell you, young master, the life force she's captured is my own. If she is destroyed, I will be as well. And If I am destroyed, the young master will return to the edge of death from whence I pulled you."

Persia's eyes lit up, and she turned to smile prettily at Ciel. "So it would seem you can't kill me, my little lord." She purred, disappearing from sight and reappearing kneeling beside his chair, her fingers gently lowering Ciel's book. "And if you can't kill me, you can't control me, can you? So whatever will you do instead with pretty little Persia, the spoilt little witch girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See? Persia's insane! And extremely dangerous! And she and I have a very love/hate relationship that is tearing my mind up with vicious plot bunnies.

Remember, review, review, review, review, review... etc, etc, you know the drill. Much love to all my readers and followers!


End file.
